


Day 5

by Noonesangel_noonesbitch, Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Let Me Be Your Fantasy [5]
Category: American Actor RPF, Andrew Lincoln RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Sybian, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonesangel_noonesbitch/pseuds/Noonesangel_noonesbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Guests Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Chris Evans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5

Andy checked himself in the mirror one last time. He had on tight leather pants, a black silk button up and a new pair of black boots. His beard had been shaved down to stubble and his curls, well they would always do what they wanted no matter how hard he tried.

He had laid out a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt for Norman because where they were going he would be naked anyway. Clothes were not going to be a concern for tonight. He double checked his backpack to be sure it had the supplies he needed that weren’t going to be available on site. Once he was sure he had everything he headed downstairs. “Ready for our date sweetheart?”

 Norman looked up from the book he had been reading. “Christ” he whispered. Andy really had no idea how hot he was. Norman couldn't help the tiny bit of drool that hit the corner of his mouth as he looked his lover up and down. The soft growl that escaped his lips was evidence of how much he loved the outfit. “Fuck you look amazing.” He closed the space between them and pulled Andy into his arms. He slid his hands over his lover’s leather clad ass. “Ready when you are Daddy.” He licked Andy’s lips before tugging him into a kiss.

Andy hugged Norman tight and melted into the kiss sucking in a deep breath when his boy’s hands found his ass. “Not half as amazing as you love,” he said into the kiss.

Norman knew Andy meant it but this time, there was no comparison. Andy in silk and leather together should be outlawed for public safety. People could bust something just looking at him. “Yeah? I don’t think so this time. You look like sex on a stick!” He grinned at how Andy’s eyes widened when Norman squeezed his ass one last time. He took his lover’s hand as the headed for the door.

They took the car to a little known local BDSM club. The street level floor was a regular storefront but the upper levels were different kinds of dungeon scenes. One floor housed swings, benches, Saint Andrew's Crosses, shackles, stockades and other “furniture” items. Another floor had glory holes, orgy beds, classroom areas, doctor offices, and other sorts of role playing stuff. Another floor was a bar where you could have a drink as well as play with your sub. The top floor was a dining hall where submissives would fix meals and serve the Doms.

Andy got out of the car and lead Norman inside. There was a little room, like a coat check room where the subs could leave their clothing for the night. “Strip,” he commanded.

Norman shook a little with excitement. He started with his shoes and socks, then his shirt. He wore no underwear so when he dropped his jeans he was naked. He folded up the clothing to give to the clothing clerk. He didn't speak but smiled at Andy. He awaited more instructions eagerly.

Andy took the clothes and handed them to the clerk then turned back to Norman. “Knees.”

Norman dropped to his knees. He bowed his head submissively. His stomach flipped with anticipation. He was so ready to see what Andy had planned for them. He was fidgeting but tried to stop. He wanted to make Andy proud and prove he could wait patiently.

Andy reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver, chain linked leash. It was delicate but thick enough to make a statement and had a little weight to it so that it put pressure on Norman’s collar when he wore it. Stepping closer to Norman he placed his hand under his boy’s chin and lifted until he was looking into crystal blue eyes. “Mine” was all he said as he clipped the leash into place.

Norman’s eyes blew wide with lust. He chewed his bottom lip to stifle the moan. “Always Daddy. Only yours.” He felt the light tug and weight of the leash as it clipped onto his collar. He closed his eyes, the feelings of safety, desire and possession washed over him in pleasant waves.

He pulled Norman to his feet and lead him, with a gentle tug on the leash, to the elevator. They stepped out into the second level playroom. Andy searched the room with his eyes looking for just the right machine, finally locating it in the right back corner. Giving the leash a tug he leads Norman over to the Sybian.

Norman looked around the room. He knew Andy would have specific ideas in mind. His entire body hummed with excitement. When he was led to the Sybian a small gasp escaped his lips. He looked over at Andy. He stood perfectly straight and still.   
   
Andy didn’t speak as he reached into the cabinet below the Sybian and picked the attachment dildo he wanted. It was long, thinner than his own cock but thick enough that Norman would have to work himself down on it, and had a curve that would reach the prostate. He made sure it had a large nub on the front side of the attachment that would vibrate against his boy’s balls as he rode.

He tugged Norman a couple of steps closer then poured some lube on his fingers. “Bend forward and spread yourself open for me.”

The rasp in Andy’s voice sent shivers down Norman’s spine. He readily bent over, using his hands to spread himself wide. He kept his eyes on the floor. He was concentrating on keeping his breathing in check. He was already completely hard.

As usual, they had already drawn an audience. The two of them were handsome men, Norman’s complete submission a true sight to see and Andy was a very commanding Dom and his presence would command an entire room. He placed a hand on Norman’s lower back, thumb rubbing in a soothing circle as he coated the puckered entrance with lube. Wanting him to be as tight as possible for the toy Andy used only his pinky to slick him up. He knew from Norman’s whimper that it wasn’t what he’d hoped for because it barely spread him. When he was sure Norman was lubed well enough he removed his finger and stepped away, leaving Norman spread for everyone to see as he stepped to the Sybian. He moved the small table it was on out away from the wall so people could gather around it then slicked the toy.

Andy stepped back to Norman, the man’s face level with Andy’s hard, leather clad bulge and stood there for a moment. Finally, with a tug on the leash he said, “Up.” When Norman rose he leads him to the table. “I want you to climb up and lower yourself on the toy. It can be uncomfortable but you are not to hurt yourself, understood?”

Norman met Andy’s gaze as he spoke. He knew Andy preferred that he look at Andy while Andy was speaking. Norman noticed the crowd gathering but didn't pay them any attention. He was focused on the man in front of him. His voice was calm but loud enough to be heard over the noise around them. “Yes, sir. I understand Daddy.”

Norman carefully climbed onto the table. He braced himself with his hands so that he could lower himself onto the toy. He lined his hole up with the dildo. He looked to Andy before he began to sink down. Andy’s nod was all the encouragement he needed. The tip of the dildo slid in easily. Norman held it there. He wanted to give himself time to adjust a little before moving more. After a few moments he slowly slid down further onto the toy. He locked eyes with Andy. He knew his pace was torturously slow for both of them, but they didn't mind. He watched Andy’s face. Lust swirled through Norman’s veins. He felt his muscles relax. As Andy's eyes darkened he slid all the down on the toy. With it fully seated inside him he offered Andy a beautiful smile.

“Come on man fuck that ass down on it!” was yelled from the crowd somewhere. It was followed by a loud smack and a yelp as a sub got punished for his outburst.

Andy watched Norman as he worked himself down and his leather pants were becoming impossibly tight. Norman looked beautiful as his long, muscled body worked up and down on the toy. Andy licked his lips and stepped forward. “Ready to amp up a bit?” he smirked as he reached down and turned on the vibration feature of the toy. He took Norman’s balls in his hand and rolled them giving them a soft tug before putting them on top of the vibrating nub.

Norman ignored the din from the people around them. As far as he was concerned it was only him and Andy. “Yes please” was his soft reply. When Andy placed his balls on the vibrating nub his back arched and a moan fell from his lips. He bucked as he rode the machine.

Andy watched every move Norman made, eyes filled with lust as he imagined it being him that Norman was riding. Reaching back he amped up the speed even higher. “Harder boy,” he ordered.

Norman saw the pure want in Andy’s eyes; that raw throbbing need. He imagined riding Andy. At the command Norman began to buck and thrust harder and faster, putting on a good show for his lover. He wrapped his own hand in the back of his hair, yanking his head back. He bit his lip and moaned loudly. He felt both nipples harden. The whole time he never looked away from Andy.

Andy moaned and palmed himself as Norman rode the toy. He was proud that Norman hadn’t tried to touch himself yet. Andy moved beside Norman and turned the machine to it’s highest setting and couldn’t help the wave of pleasure he felt when he’s boy mewled and whimpered as his swollen cock dripped precum on his bare stomach. Andy reached over and gave a firm smack to each of his ass cheeks making him buck hard and clench down on the toy harder.

Norman gasped loudly as Andy smacked his ass. His muscles clenched tightly around the toy. He was leaking and throbbing. He tried to hold off but couldn't swallow the words. “Please, Daddy!”

  
“Please what boy?” he purred. He could see the heavyweight in Norman’s balls and knew he was ready to explode.

“Please, may I cum Daddy?” Norman begged with every movement, every sound he made and every facial expression. He reached out for Andy. His eyes desperately pleading.

Andy leaned forward and sucked one of Norman’s hard nipples into his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth. He knew Norman wouldn’t be able to hold off under these circumstances and didn’t want to set him up for failure. “Cum for me sweet boy.”

“Thank you Daddy” he cried out. The extra sensation added to his nipple along with Andy’s words pushed him off the ledge. He pumped and slammed down against the machine. Cum splattered against his stomach, chest, and even his chin as he orgasmed. He moaned and cried so loudly his throat felt hoarse. He began to crumple like a piece of paper.

Andy moved to catch him as did another Dom on the other side of him. Between the two of them, they were able to hold Norman up until Andy could turn the toy off. When they lifted Norman to his knees and let the toy slip free Norman yelped and whimpered. “Would you mind keeping him upright while I check him?” Andy asked the other Dom.

“Not at all” the man replied. He gently cradled Norman and helped him stay upright for his Dom to check him. “His submission is beautiful.”

Andy smiled as he spread Norman’s cheeks and examined his hole. It was red and quivering but no tears so he slipped two fingers inside him. Norman bucked forward and mewled. “He’s the best I’ve ever seen. It comes so naturally to him,” Andy told the other Dom.

“You can tell he is a natural. You can't teach what he has. I'm Jack. He offered Andy a smile as continued to support Norman.   
   
Andy was satisfied that there was no injury, he was just tender so he removed his fingers and cleaned them on a cloth. He grabbed a wet wipe from their bag and cleaned the cum off of Norman before taking all his weight from Jack. “Andy,” he nodded. “And this is Norman.”

  
“Nice to meet you both.” He stepped away as Andy took his boy. “Thank you both for the show.”

  
Andy smiled and maneuvered Norman so that he was sitting on the table resting against Andy’s chest. “You with me sweetheart?”

Norman sighed softly. “Mmm hmmm, right here Daddy.” He raised his hand to stroke Andy’s jaw. A wobbly smile played across his lips.

“Think you can stand?”

“I can try.” Norman let Andy help him. His legs were a little shaky but he managed just fine.

Andy led him over to a couch and pulled him down into his lap and cradled him. “You were so good for Daddy,” he praised. “You looked wonderful up there.”

Norman snuggled into Andy’s lap. He ran his hands through the curls and wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders. He pressed kisses into Andy’s temple. “Thank you, Daddy. Made you proud?” His question was soft and sincere.

  
“So proud,” he soothed. “People were talking about how beautiful you looked and how pure your submission is.” He knew Norman was still unsure of himself.

Norman shrugged against Andy. “Didn't hear them. Only heard you.” He kissed down Andy’s stubble. “That's all that matters anyway Daddy.” He relaxed into the embrace.

Andy lifted his chin so that Norman was looking into his eyes. “You are all that matters to me too sweetheart.” He kissed his lips softly.

 Norman’s smile was bright and wide, it crinkled his eyes.  He loved hearing Andy say things like that. He tentatively leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. He rubbed his nose to Andy’s before tugging at his lips. The kiss was pure desire and love. He swept his tongue into Andy’s mouth. He gasped softly as Andy’s cock jumped underneath him. He spoke into his lover’s mouth, “what's that Daddy?” His eyes danced mischievously.

Andy’s eyes were hooded with lust and the love he felt for Norman. Things that they had done on vacation, the BDSM lifestyle that they had chosen meant nothing compared to the love he had for the man in his lap. Andy’s body reacted to that as well. Out of all the other naked men, in various sexual acts in a real life live action porn show the only man Andy had eyes for, the only one he desired was Norman. Everything he did seemed to be for Norman and he still sometimes felt it wasn’t enough. “It’s my python,” he grinned. “I think he’s happy,” He kissed Norman lovingly for a bit, relaxing and enjoying the weight of the man against him. When he felt like he’d had enough time to recover he reached over and grabbed the ever-present backpack. “Lay across my lap sweetheart.”

“Daddy always packs his Python,” he winked. “I think he’s hungry.” He sighed into the kiss. He felt so relaxed and so loved. When Andy told him to move he did so after one last lingering kiss. He settled into a lying  position on Andy’s lap stomach down. As he got comfortable he brushed against Andy’s cock purposefully a couple of times. He hid his evil grin behind his hair.

Andy moaned the second time Norman brushed against his throbbing bulge. He was glad the man was comfortable enough in his submission now that he would venture out and tease Andy and initiate contact. He was tempted to let Norman ride him right here and now but he had other plans he thought Norman would like too.

He reached into the backpack and into a cloth pouch he’d stashed there. He saw this in Sam’s shop and wanted to try it on Norman but he just hadn’t had the opportunity to use it. He pulled out the long, thick, weighted furry tail with leather accents that was attached to a three bulb plug. Each bulb graduated in size with the last being roughly the size of four fingers flaring out wide on the top them shrinking drastically allowing the large part of the plug to lock the tail inside the rim, essentially knotting him. He poured some lube on the toy and pressed it to Norman’s hole. “This is going to look amazing on you sweetheart.”

“What is it, Daddy?” Norman turned his head trying to see. Unfortunately, the angle obscured his view.

“It’s a pretty tail that is weighted to cause the plug that will hold it inside you to shift as you move.” He pressed the toy in and the first bulb slipped in with no problem where he was stretched from his ride earlier. The second needed a little more force before it popped in. The third and largest took a lot of force. Andy was mesmerized at how wide Norman’s ass was stretching to accommodate it. When Norman yelped at the stretch and started to squirm away Andy rubbed along the tight orifice to relax the muscle. “Breath sweetheart, as soon as it slips in it won’t hurt anymore. Try to relax.” He kept rubbing and pressing until it finally plunged inside and the quivering hole snapped tight around the cylinder bottom of the toy.   

Norman moaned loudly to enough to draw attention but he didn't notice. “Mmmmmmmmm. Fuck that's big. Can I see Daddy please?”

“You can,” he smiled. Carefully turning his boy he kissed him before sitting him on his feet. Andy stood and adjusted the fluffy tail so that it was hanging in a way he liked, jostling the toy a bit. “Come with me love,” he took his hand and led him to a full-length mirror near the wall.

Norman walked to the mirror with Andy. He squeezed his lover’s hand. He felt eyes on him but forced himself to ignore them. Once in front of the mirror, he turned so he could see the tail. It was long and leather but also fluffy. It reminded Norman of a dog’s tail. He tilted his head as he thought. He looked at his collar, the leash, and his new tail. He might need to ask Daddy for some ears. He laughed softly. He dropped to all fours. Softly he barked and looked up at Andy. He nuzzled the man’s hand. His eyes sparkling as he looked up at Andy.

Andy beamed happily at the reaction Norman was having to the new toy. He’d thought Norman would love the idea. Reaching down he stroked his hand through the other man’s hair and softly scratched behind his ear. “That’s my good boy!” He grabbed the leash, “Does the puppy want to go for a walk?”

 Norman wiggled his ass so that the tail swayed. He bit back the moan that threatened to tumble out as the plug moved inside him. He playfully nipped at Andy’s hand and yipped in response. He let his tongue hang from his mouth and panted before tugging on the leash. The smile he gave Andy was soft but happy.

“We have a new rule for this little pup. If you want to speak, or sit with me, or walk on your feet you tap Daddy’s leg twice understand?”

Norman nodded and growled playfully in response. He was more comfortable making noises than actually speaking a lot of times. This suited him fine. He would have never thought about playing pup with anyone else but with Andy, it was not only fun it was arousing. He rubbed his head into Andy’s thigh, smiling up at his lover.

He scratched Norman’s head again as his heart fluttered happily. Norman looked so happy and that was a big change from the second day of their vacation. He was finally relaxing into the scene and trusting that there was nothing wrong with being submissive.

Andy picked up the leash and gave it a soft tug. “Come on boy, daddy needs a drink.” He leads him out of the room and down the hallway to the elevators. People stopped to watch along the way, a few reaching down and petting the dog. Andy was pushing the elevator button when a dom and his submissive woman, who apparently was a cat walked past. He heard Norman yip and then growl loudly as he snapped at the woman. He tugged back on the leash sharply.  “No!”

Norman dropped his head. He whimpered softly. He keened in apology. He wouldn't look up.

Andy leaned down and looked Norman over and sure enough, there was a scratch down his side and over his hip. The skin wasn’t broken and it wasn’t bad but it left a red mark. He knelt down next to his pup and kissed Norman’s head. He looked up at the other Dom, “Your cat needs to be declawed.”

The Dom looked down at Norman. His eyes widened as he saw the scratch. He glared down at his submissive who was looking anywhere but at them. “I apologize. I agree, she does.” He knelt to look his sub in the eyes. “Bad kitty. Now apologize to this nice man and his sweet pup.”

The kitten looked anything but happy about the fact that she had to apologize, like most cats but she did so. Crawling over to the pup she butted her head against his chin and rubbed against him in her best kitty apology. She then crawled over to Andy and rubbed against him as well before going back to her master.

“Thank you,” Andy said as he led Norman into the elevator. Once the doors slid closed he rubbed the side of Norman’s head. “You ok sweetheart?”

Norman nodded into Andy’s hand. He didn't make a sound. The scratch actually still stung but he was having fun and didn't want to distract from that. He sagged against Andy’s leg in the elevator.

The elevator doors slid open and Andy led Norman down a corridor and into a bar. He walked through the crowd of people and found a booth to sit at. He slid onto the soft leather seat leaving Norman on the floor. The waitress was there instantly and Andy ordered a beer for himself and a bowl of water for Norman.

He reached down and pushed Norman around until he could see the scratch on his side again to be sure it was ok. “Stupid cat,” he murmured apologizing quickly when he saw Norman’s sad look. “She was nothing like Eye sweetheart. That cat was mean and stupid. I love Eye, you know that.”

Norman tilted his head listening. He had to agree. The woman scratched him without any reason or provocation. Eye was a big fluff ball, he was a cat so there was a bit of asshole in him but he never hurt anyone. He sniffed in agreement with Andy before he circled Andy’s feet and curled up at them. He lay down with his chin on Andy’s shoes.

Andy watched Norman move and was taken by how k9 like he really was. He was looking down at his feet with a goofy assed grin when he heard someone call his name. His eyes shot up and he saw his friend Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his boy, Chris Evans. “Hey, man! How are you?” He stood and embraced the man.

“How the hell are ya brother?” Jeffrey clapped Andy on the back. He smiled as he saw Norman curled up at Andy’s feet. “Mind if we join you for a drink?”

“Not at all, have a seat,” he motioned to the other bench as he sat back down on his own side.

Chris looked to his Dom to tell him where he wanted him. His hands were clasped behind his back and his head lowered.

“Lay down with Norman sweet boy.” He stroked his hand through Chris’s short hair. He looked over at Andy. “Didn't expect to see you here.” He ordered a double whiskey dry when the waitress stopped. He looked down at his own boy. “Heiken in a bowl too please.” He winked at Andy.

  
Chris got on the floor, down at Jeffery’s feet as he was told to. He had never done this sort of play before but it seemed easy enough. He fidgeted until he got comfortable in a sitting position and rested his head on Jeffery’s thigh.

Andy popped open his beer that the waitress had dropped off and placed the dish of water on the ground for Norman. “Living near here now so I thought it was time to put this place to good use,” he laughed. “Now that I have someone worth using it with,” he smiled proudly.

“Never would have thought he was the type. He is fucking gorgeous. You got good taste.” He reached under to play with his boy’s hair as felt the head resting against his thigh. “I use this place when I'm in town. It's nice. Very discreet, you know how important that is.”

“More than ever now,” he nodded remembering how afraid Norman had been. He hoped Norman was paying attention when Jeffrey said he never thought Norman was the submissive type. “Norman is the best boy I’ve ever had,” he beamed. “So beautiful in submission and out,” he agreed.

Glancing down under the table at Chris, “Still letting this old bastard lead you around?” Andy winked. Jeffery and Chris had been together since they filmed the movie ‘The Losers’.

Chris laughed at Andy and nodded but didn’t speak. He pressed his head closer to Jeffrey.

Jeffrey laughed. “I know what you mean. Chris is the best boy for me. I'll be keeping him until he dumps my old ass.” He chuckled. “Heard we missed a helluva show in the main playroom. A Dom had his boy up the Sybian like riding a bull. Woulda loved to have seen that.” He took a drink of his whiskey as the waitress put it on the table. He lowered the bowl of beer to the floor. “Drink slowly baby.”

Chris dipped his head into the bowl and lapped at the beer. When he sat back up there were suds on his nose.

Norman watched the other sub from the corner of his eye. Of course, he recognized him, who wouldn't? Norman had watched many of the man’s movies with his son. He had been at many parties with Chris over the years, he had even known some of Chris’s girlfriends. But who was he to judge? When the other man lifted his head with suds on his nose Norman stifled the chuckle he felt rising by hiding in Andy’s shoes. The mention of the playroom made him nervous. He slid up slowly, needing reassurance.

Andy felt Norman sit up and press against his leg when he heard Jeffrey’s story about the boy in the playroom. He stroked a hand through Norman's hair, “You need to come up and sit with daddy?”

Norman whined. He hated to leave Chris alone on the floor but at the same time, this was blowing his mind. He was inches from a very submissive famous actor. Norman honestly thought he might be the only one in the world. He tapped Andy’s leg twice. He was thirsty and needed comfort that only Andy could give.

“Come on,” Andy opened his arms for him and pulled him so that he was sitting on the inside of the booth with his legs over Andy’s lap, resting in his arms. He watched as Norman’s lithe hips bucked and he moaned as the plug was pushed deeper. “Oops,” he chuckled and repositioned him so that he was cradled in Andy’s arms, ass settled between Andy’s thighs so there was no pressure on the plug.

Andy looked back at Jeffrey, “That show you missed was my boy.” He kissed Norman proudly.

Norman gasped softly as Andy told the other Dom, that he also recognized, about the show. He felt the blush spreading across his entire face. He buried his face in Andy’s shoulder.

Jeffery’s eyebrow raised. “Oh yeah? Guy, I've known for decades told me it was the best show of submission he had ever seen. No need to be embarrassed about that.” He locked eyes with Andy, “you must be a proud Daddy.”

“Very much,” he nodded. “Norman is one of the best submissives I’ve ever seen. It’s like a second nature to him.” Andy was one hell of a Dom but Norman took to guidance like a duck to water.

Andy noticed Norman was fidgeting a bit. He realized that Norman was uneasy hearing compliments about himself from others and he wanted to make sure it didn't send him into a panic. The last thing he wanted was for Norman to shut down. “Need you to use your words little one.”

Norman was reluctant to speak. He would rather stay buried in Andy’s shoulder but he didn't want to disappoint Daddy. He wasn't sure what to say other than he needed water. He was curious about the couple across the booth from them. He bit on his lip for a minute before pulling back to look at Andy. “May I have a drink please Daddy?”

Andy looked down at the water bowl in the floor then back up to Norman. He didn’t want him getting back down to drink until he was a pup again so he held his bottle of beer to Norman’s lips. “Drink,” he commanded softly. Once Norman had sated his throat he had an idea that just might help Norman in more ways than one. “Would you like Chris to come up to so you can talk?” Maybe if the two hit it off Chris could be a friend that Norman could turn to, another submissive he could trust.

The beer was Andy’s favorite. Norman drank just enough to quench his thirst. He didn't want to talk but he did have questions so he might as well go ahead. He nodded.

“Is it ok with you if Chris comes up and joins us,” Andy asked Jeffrey.

As an answer, Jeffrey gently tugged on his boy’s arm. “Come up here with me boy.” He pulled Chris into his arms, their position mirroring Andy and Norman’s.

“Thank you, sir,” Chris said as he nuzzled against Jeffrey.

“I think all of you know who each other is but Norman, this is Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his submissive Chris Evans. Jeffrey, Chris this is my boy Norman.”

Norman shyly nodded at them. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“It’s rude not to speak little one,” Andy scolded gently.

“Hi Norman,” Chris smiled. He was very outgoing and sometimes even bratty but he loved when his Dom punished him.

“Nice to see you again Norman.” Jeffrey rubbed his hands over Chris as he spoke. He could tell that Andy’s sub was nervous.

“Hi.” Norman’s voice was soft. He didn't meet their eyes since he wasn't sure if he should. “Nice to meet you, Chris. Nice to see you again, Sir.”

Andy could tell how nervous Norman was and realized this was probably a bad idea. He’d gone from so relaxed and open to clammed up and tense that Andy was sure the toy inside was pressing uncomfortably against his muscles. He took another drink of his beer and pondered what to do. “How long are you going to be in town Jeffrey?”

“Three days. He has to get back for filming. I thought I would show him around while I had some con business to take care of.” He pressed a kiss against Chris’s temple.

Norman reached for Andy’s hand, squeezing softly. The shock was wearing off. They really were together, not just playing. He could tell from the looks exchanged between the two men that they loved each other. Andy had told him numerous times that they were not the only people in the business also in the lifestyle but Norman had such a hard time believing it. He relaxed into Andy’s arms. Chris was so pliant and relaxed. Norman studied his posture. Norman wished he were that confident.

“We don’t want to keep you from playing,” Andy said as he finished his beer. Norman seemed to relax a little which gave him hope that his plan might work. “We both have limited time tonight I know and I know that you are here on con business but if you find some free time give me a call. Maybe we can do lunch or dinner before you head out?”

“I think we might have some time Sunday.” Jeffrey drank more of his whiskey.

“Sounds good, give me a call and we will set something up. Good seeing you again,” he shook Jeffrey’s hand. “You too Chris,” he smiled.

Chris smiled at Andy, he’d thought the man was sex on legs from the first day he saw him and thought he made the perfect Daddy. Noman was very lucky. “Thanks,” he blushed.

Norman noted the way Chris looked at Andy. It made something inside him swell with pride. That was his Daddy that the young man was admiring. “Mine,” Norman thought. He felt just a little bit braver. He kissed Andy’s cheek and asked for permission to speak. Andy nodded. “Nice to see you again Mr. Morgan.” He turned a dazzling smile to Chris. “Nice to meet another sub, Chris.” Then to both men, he said, “Maybe next time I'll find my words.”

Andy patted his thigh, “Pup or boy?”

“Daddy’s choice please.”

“Think you can be a pup a little longer,” he nodded and eased him to the floor. He grabbed the leash and led him from the bar to the elevator again.

Norman rubbed against Andy’s leg. He was hoping he hadn't disappointed Andy inside the bar. The shock of seeing another famous couple had thrown him for a loop. He was so glad he didn't panic. He keened softly.

Andy led them to the second floor again and into another room full of different ‘furniture’. He looked the equipment over, searching for just the right place for Norman. After much consideration, he decided on the fetish sex swing. He tugged Norman up to his feet and positioned him so that his chest was pressed against the straps on the back then lifted each leg placing them in the stirrups so that he was chest forward legs bent at the knees and spread wide, ass level with Andy’s crotch and if he walked to the front Norman’s face would be crotch level as well.

He ran his hands over Norman’s body as he circled him. “Puppy time is over boy,” he said firmly. “It’s time to service your daddy now,” he rasped.

Norman moaned at the words. He was so ready for that. He wanted to swallow andy’s cock and suck it until he almost exploded then have that cock shoved to the hilt inside his ass. “Yes, Daddy. Please, oh please.”

Andy undid his leather pants and reached inside stroking himself a few times, moaning lewdly. He slowly disrobed, teasing Norman by revealing himself inch by inch. Now completely naked he stepped close enough that Norman could lick at him. “No hands, mouth only.”

Norman growled hungrily. “Daddy’s a tease.” He licked the tip of Andy’s throbbing cock. He suckled at it for a few minutes before taking more into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Andy’s hard length. He was so into it that he was drooling and moaning loudly. When he felt Andy hitting the back of his throat he groaned then swallowed.

Andy moaned long and low as  he slid his hands into Norman’s hair grasping fists full. Need was driving him as he thrust into his boy’s mouth fucking his throat hard and fast. After several thrusts, he held his cock deep in Norman’s throat for a long moment before pulling free to let him breathe. A bead of spit strung from Norman’s mouth to Andy’s cock as it arced proudly up to his belly.

He looked at Norman’s face, drool and spit running down his chin from how much he enjoyed his task. His cock gave a throb that made him hiss at the sight. Letting go of Norman’s hair he walked around behind him and tugged on the tail, wiggling it from side to side and up and down.

Norman swallowed and pouted as Andy walked away from his mouth. He didn't pout long as Daddy started playing with the plug. “Yes, Daddy yes!” He wanted the toy out of his body and Andy inside of him. “Please, please, please” he begged.

“Patience boy,” he growled and slapped his ass twice. “This is about my pleasure. If I decide you did good enough, I might let you cum.”

Norman whimpered. He stopped squirming when Andy smacked him. His shoulders slumped into the swing. “Yes Daddy” he panted softly.

Andy tugged the toy again, this time, hard enough to start it slipping free. When the widest part was stretching him open he held it there, toying with him.

Norman held himself still. His breathing was fast and uneven. The stretching was almost too much. He was determined to show Andy he could be patient.

Andy tugged the toy free and rubbed a soothing hand over Norman’s back and side. “Good boy. You did so good for Daddy.” He moved over just a bit and lined his throbbing cock up with Norman’s red, puffy hole. “You ready?”

Norman moaned as he felt Andy nudge his hole. “Yes Daddy, please.” He wiggled his ass slow and sensually.

Andy gasped when Norman moved his ass over Andy’s cock. He took a deep breath and cupped Norman’s ass in his hands using his thumbs to spread him open. Several people had gathered around again and Andy heard some of them talking about how beautiful Norman was, how they would love to be the one filling him. Others were talking about how big Andy was and how masterful. He blocked everything out but the boy in front of him and pressed forward. He couldn’t help the moan that spilled from his lips as the tight heat engulfed him.

Norman heard the people talking. He didn't see them. He had closed his eyes picturing only Andy. When he felt Andy fill him he moaned. He heard Andy’s moan as well. His voice was deep and throaty. “Yours Daddy. All yours. Take what’s yours Daddy.” He moved back against Andy.

He did just that,  fucking hard up into Norman rocking him forward in the swing, Norman’s weight causing him to slam back with double the force driving him even deeper. The more he thrust the more the swing rocked with him and he was hitting Norman’s sweet spot brutally with each swing. “So fucking good, so tight,” he growled.

Norman opened his eyes as he felt the swinging motion, he watched the floor swaying beneath him. Norman clenched his muscles around Andy’s cock, making it even tighter for his man. There were two subs on their knees close to Norman. He heard them talking about Andy. “Mine” he growled aloud. He thrust back against Andy.

Andy smiled when he heard Norman growl at the other subs. He loved it when his boy was possessive. He slowed his movements until he had stopped completely. Norman mewled as he had been close but Andy had a wickedly wonderful idea. “What’s your safe word boy?”

Norman whined as he answered, “butterscotch Daddy.”

  
Andy rubbed a hand over Norman’s back. “Good boy just takes deep breaths and relax for me.” Andy pressed forward burying himself as deep as he would go then probed at the ring of muscle working a finger in alongside his cock.

Norman moaned loudly. He rocked against Andy very slowly. “Fuck yes, Daddy!”

Andy breathed slowly as he curled his finger and rubbed at the tissue inside. He knew Norman loved to be filled but sometimes the man could take more than Andy thought possible. After a moment Andy pressed another finger inside, gasping at how much pressure it put on his own cock.

Norman couldn't believe how well Andy knew him and his needs. “Fuck yesssssssssss” he screamed. He pushed down on Andy’s cock and fingers.

Once he felt just a little give around his fingers he slipped them free. Stepping as close as he could against Norman’s ass he reached down and cupped his balls before pressing them forward with his fingers until they slipped past the clenching hole and were buried deep inside Norman along with his cock. His body was trembling with sensation overload, the vice-like grip on his cock and balls, the pulsing throb against tender flesh was almost too much and he had to brace himself against Norman’s back and breathe.

When Norman felt Andy’s balls join his cock inside Norman’s body he cried out. “Dadddddddddddddy!” Instinctively he worked his muscles so they were massaging Andy. He wanted his lover to cum. He craved it. He needed it. He gripped the straps on the swing and thrust his body back against Andy.

“I’m here sweetheart,” he panted as his boy screamed for him. He was going to give Norman a moment to adjust but when Norman started thrusting back against him he couldn’t stop the guttural moans that escaped him. “Cum for me boy,” he growled.

“Wanna cum with you Daddy please.” He panted heavily.  
   
Andy could only grunt as he thrust four times into Norman’s tight ass and came hard, coating his insides as Norman’s orgasm squeezed and milked him almost painfully. He had never cum so hard in his life. His knees buckled and he fell on top of Norman.

Norman was vaguely aware of words pouring from his mouth but he couldn't tell you what he said. He was completely slumped in the swing letting it hold all his weight. His orgasm had hit so hard his limbs felt like jelly. He felt Andy fall against him. Slowly as he regained motion he reached back to caress Andy. He sighed deeply. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Every time Norman moved he squeezed Andy’s sensitive cock and balls making his hips jerk. He tugged Norman’s hair until he turned his head and Andy kissed him lovingly. “Love you Norman.” He gently pushed up and got to his feet, wobbly but standing. He placed one hand on Norman’s ass and gripped the base of his cock in the other tugging to free himself. Norman was swollen and Andy was sore so it wasn’t working as well as he’d hoped. He braced himself better and pulled hard until he slipped free with a wet pop.

Norman groaned softly as Andy pulled out. He hated the feeling of Andy leaving him. He reached back and squeezed Andy’s hand. “Love you more.” He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

‘For now,’ Andy thought as he looked at the very red and swollen entrance. He knelt down and pressed three fingers deep, checking him. He rubbed everywhere he could reach to be sure he hadn’t torn him.

Norman was a little sore but nothing felt different or actually hurt. “I'm okay Daddy. You didn't hurt me” he spoke softly, to reassure Andy.

“You have so many endorphins running through you right now Norman you wouldn’t be able to feel it if I did,” he smiled. It was sweet of him to try and comfort Andy. Once he was sure everything was ok Andy left Norman hanging there with Andy’s cum leaking out of him while he stepped to one of the cabinets to gather some supplies.

Norman opened his eyes when he didn't feel Andy’s warmth anymore. He craned his head to see where Andy was but he couldn't. He breathed deeply. Andy wouldn't leave Norman in a crowd of strangers. As he scanned the crowd that had gathered he recognized two famous faces.

Andy turned back around with some wet cloths and a towel. He touched Noman’s leg before he begun to wipe the mess away. He was careful to get him good and clean then dried him off before wiping himself off and tossing the soiled cloths in a nearby bin. He unhooked Norman’s legs, rubbing them until they got the circulation back then pulled his boy into his arms.

Norman melded his body to Andy’s. He held Andy as tightly as possible. Norman kissed his lover’s face all over. “Thank you Daddy” he whispered. He felt a little shaky on his feet but very relaxed and happy. He heard the people around them talking but tried to block it out. He caressed Andy’s hair. He kissed his man’s collarbone. “You're so good to me Daddy.”

Andy was actually weak-kneed himself from their little scene. “You’re my good boy,” he purred. “So proud of you.” He kissed and petted him for a moment before kissing the top of his head and pulling back a bit. “You want to go home now and cuddle or you want to sit on one of the sofas here?”

 “Here, please. I think we both could use the rest.” He smiled at Andy.

Andy gathered his clothes and their pack and led Norman over to one of the sofas and sat down. He allowed Norman to position himself however he was comfortable.

Norman looked down at Andy before sitting. They were both sweating and still panting slightly. He eyed the counter near the exit. “Should I get us some water Daddy?”

“No sweetheart, they have boys who do that. They will bring us a couple of towels too. Just sit down and relax.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Norman crawled into Andy’s lap. He settled himself sitting across Andy’s lap, leaning into his lover’s chest. He lay his head on Andy’s shoulder. He traced little circles around Andy’s chest with his index finger.

True to his word one of the ‘servants’ brought them water and some towels. Andy opened a bottle and handed it to Norman and used the towel to dry him as he drank. He kissed Norman’s shoulder and neck lovingly, tenderly as he came down from his rush.

Once Norman had drank about half the bottle of water he put the cap back on and set it aside. He took the other towel in his hands. He gently wiped the sweat off Andy’s face, neck and shoulders. Then he ran the towel over Andy’s damp curls. He noticed Andy hadn't touched his water. He took the bottle and opened it, lifting it to Andy’s lips. He didn't say anything. He just gave Andy a loving look and a sweet smile.

Andy sighed happily as Norman rubbed at his skin. The soft touch felt good to his tingling body. When Norman pressed the bottle to his lips he took a sip then drank greedily. He’d been so focused on taking care of Norman he hadn’t realized just how thirsty he was. Once he’d finished the bottle he rested his head against Norman’s. “Thank you, sweetheart. What would I do without you.”

“Thirst to death and probably starve too.” He winked and grinned at Andy. He kissed the other man’s nose. He softly caressed Andy’s naked skin. He loved this part. Their sex was always amazing. Norman loved the aftercare just as much. He snuggled into Andy’s arms. Norman didn't even notice the other people in the room.

Andy laughed happily, “you are probably right love.”He loved aftercare with Norman because Norman was just as focused on him as he was Norman. He noticed some of the others giving them glances because of it but he didn’t care what they thought of how they played. It was an equal relationship like it was suppose to be. “Did you have fun tonight sweetheart?”

“I always have fun with you Daddy, but yes I did. Thank you. Did you have fun Daddy?” He nuzzled Andy’s ear.

“I have fun with you no matter where we are,” he said honestly. “And as much as I would love to stay here and cuddle you all night, your daddy is starving. Let’s go get something to eat. We can get drive thru and you can feed me,” he smirked.

Norman purred. “Yes please!” He grinned up at Andy. He loved taking care of his lover. He especially liked feeding him when Andy let him.


End file.
